thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
С нами не спорь!
С нами не спорь '(англ. ''Outta the Way) - песня из эпизода «Глаз Смотрящего» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Слова На русском '''Джанджа: Дайте подумать, и я скажу Нам нужен план? Я всё решу Я всех врагов перехитрю Нам свободу подарю Нас не увидеть, не догнать Никто не сможет нам помешать Нам не придется долго ждать Охрану сумеем мы прогнать! Чунгу: Пока! Чизи: О, да Джанджа: Мы сумеем их победить! И будет веселее жить! Мы станем есть и день и ночь, Им никто не сможет помочь! С нами не спорь! Все: С нами не спорь! Джанджа: Будет зверье, твое и моё! Все: Им не смогут помочь! Джанджа: Ловушку им устроим мы Это будет просто! посмотри! Застанет врасплох их лавина камней! Вот то что нам нужно, вы поняли, нет? Вот тупицы! Мы сумеем их победить! И будет веселее жить! Мы станем есть и день и ночь, Им никто не сможет помочь! С нами не спорь! Все: С нами не спорь! Будет зверьё, твоё и моё ! Им не смогут помочь! Джанджа: Оу, с нами не спорь ! Все: С нами не спорь ! Джанджа: Будет зверьё, твоё и моё Все: Им не смогут помочь! Джанджа: Ещё раз ! С нами не спорь! Все: С нами не спорь! Будет зверьё, твоё и моё Им не смогут помочь! На английском Don't know why my friends don't understand They can't deny that I know who I am I love the hunt and the chase The thrill of the race And doing it on my own Nothing wrong with being alone Thought my friends already knew To myself I must be true Be true Be true! I got my own way My heart every single day No matter what they say Yeah, I got my own way My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! You tried to run from me yeah, girl Don't catch my eye I'm faster than you know Don't beat around with the pack I got my own back My life is what I make it And I know where to take it Thought my friends already knew To myself I must be true Be true Be true! I got my own way My heart every single day No matter what they say Yeah! I got my own way My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! Thought my friends already knew Being myself is what I do I do I do! I got my own way My heart every single day No matter what they say My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! I got my own way! Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва»